


DTC (Down to Cuddle)

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Poly Simon [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, i hc that jace is v cuddly and raph sleeps on the other side of the bed from everyone, izzy is a cuddle bug and alec is an octopus, trying to fit five people into a king size bed is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9346847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Lazy days when they're all free are rare, so they try to take advantage of it.





	

“Hey babe.” Jace’s voice is gentle, riddled with sleep. His eyelids are heavy, barely opened, and his hair is tousled and unkempt. It’s clear that he’s just woken up.

It was rare to see him like this, undone and messy, like a normal person. He’s always been an angel, completely untouchable, always above everyone else. Always just out of reach. It was kind of reassuring to see him like this. It reminds him that he’s human.

Simon, on the other hand, has been awake for hours. Technically, he doesn’t need to sleep, but it’s still nice and makes him feel… _normal._ Still, vampirism doesn’t cure insomnia, apparently, because Simon went to sleep at 3 and woke up at 5.

He’s been laying there, Jace curled up around him, Izzy on his other side and Alec pulling an all-nighter to deal with paperwork. Raphael was curled up next to Jace, sprawled out at the edge of the king bed.

Simon has been stuck there, Jace’s arm holding him tight and Izzy’s leg pulling him in.

“Hey, sweetie. Did you sleep well?” Simon asked, turning to look at Jace. His bicolored eyes are slowly opening and closing, on the verge of falling asleep.

“Mhm. What about you?” Jace asked. His words were slurred with exhaustion, his hand gripping Simon’s. He pecked a kiss to Simon’s cheek.

“I slept okay. Go back to sleep, you’re obviously still tired.” Simon said, pressing a kiss to the crown of Jace’s head.

The Shadowhunter yawned, curling in, nuzzling his head against Simon’s chest. He buried himself in the blankets and his boyfriend’s heat, allowing the embrace lull him to sleep.

Simon smiled, holding Jace close to his sleep as Izzy pressed herself against his back, Raphael’s gentle snoring filling the air.

Alec stumbled into the room, dark circles under his eyes. He collapsed into bed, landing on top of Simon. He blanketed himself over the vampire, already asleep by the time he curled into him.

Simon was perfectly happy to be surrounded by his date mates, stuck in bed, his arm falling asleep.

To him, this was heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm restingwtixhface on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
